The Multiple Personalities of Artemis Fowl
by Incasa
Summary: Yes, I know, cliche title. I couldn't think of anything else! This fan fiction is going to detail the period after The Atlantis Complex, so be prepared for a lot of different Artemis's. I'll try not to go too much into romance.
1. A New Personality

Artemis was asleep.

Considering the circumstances, that wasn't so unusual. It was nighttime, after all. He had also spent the last few days chasing around the fairy underworld with very little time for rest. To top everything off, he had been diagnosed with a fairy psychosis and obtained an incredibly annoying alter ego.

The unusual thing was that Artemis's mind was fully conscious, and trapped inside itself. He found himself in his office back at Fowl Manor, with its carpet, swivel chairs and desk. However, one of the walls of the office, which usually had several computer screens covering it, was completely blank and uncompromisingly black and deep.

Artemis looked around the room, taking in the comfortingly familiar surroundings and…the door.

He was certain that there hadn't been a door there before, but there it was, set in the same wall as the exit to his office back in the real Fowl Manor. He decided to try it, and was surprised to find it unlocked. It swung open easily and revealed a black space. In order to find out about this discovery, Artemis realized, he was going to have to head through the entrance. There could be a lock on the other side, or there might be a mass of hallucination-induced fours, but Artemis's curiosity was piqued. Against his better judgment, Artemis headed on through.

The door shut behind with a click, and Artemis found himself surrounded by impenetrable blackness. Only a few seconds had passed, however, when a blinding light came on, and was then removed to a spot where it did not sear the retinas of the space's residents.

Artemis's new surroundings were a forest glade, surrounded by a thick stand of trees with the door to his office in a particularly wide-trunked one. This space was also apparently inhabited by the person who Artemis least wanted to meet.

Orion Fowl was seated in the glade, but he did not look like the Orion who appeared outside Artemis's mind. Wearing medieval hose and breeches, and a feathered cap, Orion looked like a 1950s Disney Prince. He was also blond, which was simply absurd, considering that Artemis, and therefore Orion, had dark hair.

The prince rose and nodded to Artemis, then gave an elaborate bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, grand original," he speechified, "I am Orion, unrequited romantic and hero of the fair lady, Captain Short."

Artemis almost gagged. What did he have in common with this squishy romantic idiot? "Why are you here, Orion?" he asked.

"Because we are, as it were, asleep," replied Orion, blissfully unaware of the waves of dislike coming off Artemis, "We are abroad in the land of dreams, despite our regretful unconsciousness."

"So, who's in control of my body?" Artemis wondered aloud, not exactly expecting an answer.

"Not a soul, at the moment," said Orion, "Though I doubt that either of us will be abroad in the wide world when our body awakes from the abyss of slumber."

"Why?" asked Artemis cautiously, "Do you mean that my body will regain consciousness without a mind in control?"

"Absolutely not," explained Orion, "I guess that whoever takes control when we awake will be the inhabitant of that unexplored room," the young prince pointed at another door, set in the far side of the glade, next to a small black pool. At that moment, there was a short pulse of light within the pool.

"Ah," said Orion excitedly, "We awake, and our comrades shall meet a new version of us!"

Artemis blanched and raced back to his chamber, where he was, indeed, waking up.

* * *

><p>Angeline Fowl had arrived by shuttle on the <em>Nostremius <em>aquanaut early in the morning, and had spent the last few hours with her sleeping son, in the company of Butler and Holly. She was aware that there was a possibility that it might not be Artemis when he woke up, but she thought that she wouldn't care. After all, he would have Arty's memories, so he would know her.

Butler and Holly tensed when Artemis stirred, worried that the first symptom of the Atlantis Complex Mrs. Fowl would meet would be the sappy Orion Fowl. They were both relieved when the teenager looked at Holly and did not begin spouting romantic platitudes, but they were puzzled that he looked so confused.

The new version of Artemis, for his part, was checking out the room, and was not yet aware that he was in Artemis's body. He expected to see his usual confinement chamber, with the mother of all messes on the floor and the TV that only showed what Artemis was doing. He didn't realize he was outside his head until Mrs. Fowl got uncomfortable.

"Arty? Arty, it's me," she whispered.

The boy wearing Artemis's face turned to her, surprised, and then he recognized her. "I guess you're Artemis's mom?" he queried.

Angeline, shocked, simply nodded.

"Hello, then," the new personality stated, satisfied. He then turned to Butler, "Hey man, my name's Noland," he drawled, getting up and thrusting out his hand for Butler to shake.

Too surprised to do anything else, Butler mutely shook the new personality's hand.

Noland's eyes passed over Holly, lingered for a moment, and then moved on. Holly breathed a sigh. She didn't know whether she was pleased or disappointed that this new Artemis was ignoring her.

A few minutes later, all three of the caregivers were heading out the door to allow Noland to change into the new clothes that Angeline had brought, in the hope that she could coerce her son into wearing them or, failing that, blackmail him. Since "Artemis" was now acting like an average teenager, however, the jeans and "Randomosity" T-shirt had gone over surprisingly well.

"I don't know what I was expecting," gasped Angeline, leaning against a wall, "But I was not expecting to see him so…different."

"Maybe you should have met Orion first, before we got to see someone we didn't know existed," said Holly, slumping against the opposite wall, "Then again, we always knew that this side of Artemis existed, just that Artemis never wanted to let it loose."

"What's wrong with Artemis?" asked Juliet, her jade pendant swinging on her braid as she joined them. "Hello, Mrs. Fowl," she added subserviently to her employer.

"We have a "normal" Artemis on our hands," replied Butler when both Holly and Angeline failed to elaborate, "One with all of Artemis's memories but the mentality of a normal teenager."

If Juliet had been a cartoon character, her eyes would have bugged out several feet, but as it was, the sclera was visible all around her irises. "I have to see this," she yelped, "When can we go in?"

"As soon as Noland Fowl says that we can," answered Holly, rubbing her forehead where a headache had suddenly materialized, "He's getting changed into Artemis's new clothes."

"Honestly," muttered Angeline, "I can't wait to see Arty wearing jeans and a T-shirt, but I would much prefer if he was our Artemis and not someone else."

* * *

><p>"Our Artemis" was currently staring at his mindscreen in shock. Not only did he have more than one alter ego, but the one who wasn't a hopeless romantic was a <em>normal teenager<em>. He fell into his swivel chair with a bump just as Orion opened his door and walked in.

"You could knock," said Artemis testily, "And I don't feel like entertaining visitors at the moment."

"I wanted to know what you thought of Noland, actually," Orion sniffed, "I think that he's even worse than you, especially in terms of romance and adventure."

"At least he isn't prone to driveling on about Holly," retorted Artemis.

"You could try being less touchy," Orion grumbled, "Believe me, Your Grumpiness, I don't enjoy constant company either, but we have to live together for now, so we may as well make the best of the dark times."

Artemis put his head in his hands and screamed.

* * *

><p>Noland was enjoying being in the real world. Sure, he had to put up with Artemis's physical limits, but at least he could talk to people and do more than lie in his bed. He called Artemis's friends back in once he was feeling comfortable and not dressed like an invalid, and was not surprised to see that Juliet came too, who giggled brightly at the sight of "Artemis" wearing such normal clothing. Noland blushed, pleased that he seemed to have made a good first impression.<p>

"Do you fairy people have any food?" he asked Holly, "We slept for way too long, and I am starved."

"Is there any particular food you would like?" asked Holly, wondering whether to honour Artemis's liking for expensive cuisine or order Noland a burger and fries.

"I dunno," Noland shrugged, "My guess would be that I share Artemis's food tastes, considering that we share the same body chemistry, so I'll just go with whatever Artemis would usually have."

"Butler, Angeline, maybe you should help me," said Holly as she looked at the _Nostremius's_ menu, "I wouldn't want to order the wrong thing for Mud Boy."

The three adults left, leaving Juliet with express orders to keep an eye on Noland and keep him within his room. They didn't know enough about this personality yet to be sure it wasn't toying with them, waiting to escape and wreak havoc.

While the others perused the menu, Noland and Juliet spent the time chatting.

"So, you're part of Artemis?" Juliet asked skeptically, "I always assumed that Artemis's "normal" levels were too low to show up in this kind of way."

"Yup, I'm a part of Artemis" replied Noland, "As far as I can tell, there were personalities formed by the Atlantis Complex for the parts of our personality Artemis was dwelling on.

"That's why sap boy was the first to appear," Noland continued, "Artemis was worrying about Holly, so the ick he feels for Holly became a personality, along with the lack of his guilt."

"Then how were you created?" smirked Juliet, "Artemis doesn't usually seem to dwell on being normal."

"True," conceded Noland, "But he was worrying so much about pleasing Angeline that he accidentally made me," he shrugged, "And being able to be the dominant personality is pretty cool, so I'm not complaining there."

"I have an urge to give you an IQ test," said Juliet, "You seem to be just as smart as Artemis, but I can't tell."

Noland rolled his eyes. "Same memories, same knowledge," he provided, "I just don't think that being smart makes me better than everyone else," he shrugged, "I just wanna be normal."

"You're doing a pretty good job of that," Juliet pointed out.

At this point, the sandwiches that Angeline and Butler had recommended that Holly order arrived, and Noland spent the rest of the day surrounded by people, including Doctor Jerbal Argon, who basically interrogated Noland while noting down everything he said. Noland was careful to keep up the pretense of lacking Artemis's mental capacity, which the others were quick to notice and played along. Noland was also aware that everything he said would be used in Argon's eventual book, so divulged as little about Artemis and the Atlantis Complex as possible. Argon left disappointed, leaving Noland exhausted. After eating a light dinner, he quickly fell asleep.

"I was expecting him to stay up late," admitted Angeline, staring at her sleeping son, "Isn't that what teenagers do?"

"My guess is that having a new personality awaken put a lot of stress on Artemis's mind," said Foaly, who had arrived during the day to "monitor Noland's behavior," which was Foaly's code for "collecting material for blackmail." "It probably needs to rest to better assimilate Noland."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad he's asleep," said Holly, "I want to talk to Artemis tomorrow."

"Hopefully its Artemis we see," Butler pointed out, "Artemis was dwelling on a lot of things when the Atlantis Complex developed, and if we can believe Noland, then there might be many more personalities to come."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Artemis and Orion had found that the door to Noland's room was also unlocked, and had marched in only to trip over the masses of clothing and homework on the floor.<p>

"Hey," was the only greeting Noland provided. He was sprawled on his bed, reading a book. Like Orion, he also looked nothing like Artemis. He had long, wavy brown hair and a tanned, handsome face. He was of an average build, shorter than Orion and taller than Artemis.

Artemis groaned at the sight of what he was wearing; apparently Noland really liked Angeline Fowl's sense of style, and he was wearing the clothes he had worn all day, several sizes larger of course.

"Must you wear those creations," groused Artemis.

"I like them, so I wear them" answered Noland, then he looked up and caught Artemis's eye, "And don't even try to get rid of them by playing mind games, Artemis. Both of us are stronger than you and share your knowledge."

"I surmised that," replied Artemis archly, then he frowned, "Who will be dominant when I wake up tomorrow?"

"Not we," Orion gestured at Noland, "Most likely either you or another, as yet unsurfaced, version of ourselves."

"Great," muttered Artemis, "Just great."

Both of the personalities looked at him.

"I get to see another version of me mess with my life," Artemis explained.


	2. Aris

Artemis hardly slept that night.

He was inside his own head, he reasoned, so he was technically already asleep. But the mental fatigue of the day eventually forced him to rest. Since he did not have a bed in his "office" however, he was forced to share Noland's room, which made for a rather awkward situation. By the end of the night, Artemis was so sick of Star Wars patterned blankets that he was at risk of burning all of Beckett's patterned sheets when he got back home.

Everyone slept lightly and woke up before Artemis's body, so they congregated in Artemis's office to wait for their body to wake up. Orion and Noland were both curious to see what the new dominant personality would be, but Artemis was just worried. What if the new personality was dangerous to everyone? What if the new personality was another embarrassment? Would the others ever let him live something like that down?

* * *

><p>Outside Artemis's mind, Butler was keeping an eye on Artemis when the boy began to wake up. Butler quietly called Holly and Juliet on the intercom system, but thought better than to wake up Mrs. Fowl until they knew who was in control.<p>

Holly and Juliet, just woken up, arrived just as "Artemis" also woke up. He stirred slightly, opened his eyes to see the three people in the room, and quickly turned away towards the wall, shutting his eyes tight.

"Artemis?" asked Juliet cautiously, leaning over the bed.

"Artemis… isn't here," said the new personality sadly, "I'm sorry."

Butler cast a confused glance at Holly, who returned it, then said, "Then who are you?"

The personality started at the sound of Holly's voice, then curled up and mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that," said Butler, somewhat crossly. Artemis never mumbled. He also rarely whispered, murmured, or muttered. He always made sure that everyone who he wanted to hear him heard him.

"Aris," muttered the personality again, loud enough for everyone to hear, "But you should probably leave."

Now everyone was _really_ confused. "Why?" asked Holly, causing Aris to jump again.

"We're bad luck," whispered Aris sadly, so that only Juliet, who was leaning over the bed, could hear, "Everyone who cares about us gets hurt."

Juliet realized that the child in Artemis's body was talking about the multiple personalities and Artemis. and repeated Aris's information to the other two.

"I don't think Mrs. Fowl should see him," Juliet explained, "Seeing such a depressed version of Artemis might not be good for her."

"It'll be worse for us if we try to stop one of the Fowls from doing what they want," Holly pointed out, "Double if we try to stop a _mother_ from doing what she wants."

"Good point, Holly," Juliet conceded.

Aris listened to this discussion with his eyes closed. What would happen if he saw Artemis's _mother_? Nothing good, he guessed miserably, considering what had happened previously when he was near Artemis's mother. Hopefully, if he just stayed in the bed all day, no one would get hurt.

The matter was decided for the caregivers when Angeline Fowl marched in to the room, then slammed the door right in Dr. Argon's face as he tried to follow her in.

"Foaly said to warn you that we'll be arriving in Haven later," she announced, having been roused by the insistent knocking at her door and her phone ringing. She then noticed all three of the healthy people in the room looking at her sheepishly, while Artemis was curled op on the bed, rigid with fear.

"Should we discuss this outside?" she wondered, and Butler and Holly nodded vigorously, once more leaving Juliet with the patient.

* * *

><p>Dr. Argon started talking before the door had closed behind Holly. "I must insist on seeing the patient," he announced, "This new personality that I heard you discussing must be researched and interviewed to help-"<p>

Angeline cut him off. "Be quiet," she half-screeched, "I want to know as much about the new personality as you, but you are _not_ going to be allowed to see him before I say so!"

Dr. Argon dropped his noteboard.

"Now then," continued Angeline in a reasonable voice, "Who is this new Artemis?"

Holly took it upon herself to explain this time. "He seems to be an Artemis swamped by his own guilt," she began, "Very depressed and possibly unstable.

"He seems to think that Artemis and the other personalities are the cause of all the catastrophes that happen when they're around," she continued.

"Well, Artemis certainly set this whole disaster when he kidnapped you," Argon huffed.

"Does he have a name?" asked Mrs. Fowl, pointedly ignoring the Doctor.

"He calls himself Aris," said Butler, "But we don't know if that's his name. He seems to be more connected to Artemis than the other two."

"He doesn't seem to like having us around," said Holly, worried that having a lot of people around for an extended period of time might drive him too far.

"Then we will leave him alone for now," answered Angeline, "We can take turns watching him."

Argon took a deep breath. "Captain Short," he said, ignoring the humans, "I must insist that I see the patient. If he is unstable, as you said, I will have to ensure the there are sedatives supplied in case he loses control."

Angeline Fowl gave the doctor a disdainful look. "Excuse me," she began sarcastically, clearly not caring whether she was excused or not, "_I _must insist that _my son_ be left alone today. As I see it, having less people around will lessen the risk of poor Aris "losing control" as you so crudely put it."

Argon was incensed, but understood that Mrs. Fowl's wishes took precedence, and that he could be banned from seeing his patient if he set up any more resistance. "O-of course," the gnome spluttered. The Doctor then spun on his heel and stalked off.

Holly was impressed. "I didn't think it was possible to get rid of that blathering idiot without causing some collateral damage to your own credibility."

Angeline gave a mock curtsy. "It's a talent," she smirked.

* * *

><p>The inside of Artemis's mind was in turmoil.<p>

"I feel sorry for that kid," said Noland, leaning back in a chair he had brought from his chamber through the door that apparently connected to every room at once. "I can't imagine being that sad for so long. I guess that our guilt has a lot of weight in someone who dwells on it."

""That kid" happens to be a part of me," Artemis pointed out, "Though he seems even more unlikely than you."

"Depression is a horribly devastating sickness," said Orion, looking sadly at the mindscreen, which was showing an image of the wall Aris was staring at.

"I want to go talk to him after he falls asleep," said Noland, "Maybe we can help him."

"Unlikely," said Artemis, standing up, "We could not change you or Orion if we tried for eternity, so I think that Aris's depression is going to last."

"Where did the poor child's name come from?" asked Orion, "It seems familiar, yet I cannot place the word."

"The first four letters of Aristotle, who was the first person to identify depression as its own illness," Artemis explained, as he had been wondering that as well. "It also forms a contraction of my name."

"Clever," said Noland, "But who would expect anything else from our brain." He didn't sound proud, he was just making a statement of fact.

* * *

><p>Aris was mortified. He had Juliet Butler sitting beside the bed, trying to make conversation. Every other second Aris expected the <em>Nostremius<em> to crash, or the ceiling to fall in on the girl. He wanted to ask her to leave, but he knew that she would not comply.

"Could you… leave me alone?" he finally managed, "I just want… you to stop talking. You can stay if you want." He almost smiled. He'd actually said something and hopefully not hurt anyone!

Juliet was happy too, and she cheerfully retreated to the far corner of the bedroom, where she pulled out a book from the shelves and started reading, while keeping one eye on Aris.

The day passed uneventfully, with the most exciting event being the docking in Haven City. Aris spent the time hiding under the bedcovers, convinced that the cave ceiling above the aquanaut was about to collapse, or the aquanaut would crash into the dock, but the others quite enjoyed watching the massive submarine slow and finally stop at the underground dock.

Once Aris was safe in the LEP Security Hospital, which was where the Council insisted on keeping the sick teenager, Mrs. Fowl stayed with her son, putting the surprisingly comfortable room in order and unpacking the science reports that she had brought for Artemis to read. She also unpacked Artemis's laptop, which she had brought from Fowl Manor, and set it beside the bed, where Artemis would easily find it when he was ready to use it. Aris watched her bustle around in silence, terrified that Opal Koboi or some other fairy would suddenly possess her.

Aris ate and drank facing away from whoever was facing the room, but Butler was just thankful that he consumed anything at all, considering the depth of depression he was in.

Holly had had to go back to work, performing her normal duties while her file was once again perused in the precursor of yet another tribunal. Foaly had insisted that Holly stay on duty while Artemis was ill, reasoning that she would then be allowed to visit him while he recovered, rather than be cooped up doing some dead-end job by the Council, such as Customs and Excise in E37.

Angeline managed to get Aris out of his bed late in the day, pressing him into washing and then making him dress in fresh clothes. Aris offered some resistance to getting up, but complied mutely with whatever Artemis's mother wanted once he was up. For the second night in a row, Artemis's body fell asleep exceedingly early, just after darkness fell on the surface.

Butler took it upon himself to watch Artemis overnight again, though Juliet made sure that her brother promised to let her watch him the next night. As he watched Artemis sleep, Butler could almost believe that the boy wasn't suffering from a serious fairy psychosis.

Angeline and Juliet were given a shared room one floor down from Artemis, and discussed the situation as they got ready for bed.

"Where did all the fairies go?" Angeline wondered as she bathed in the curtained tub, "They seemed so worried while we were on the submarine, and now they seem to have disappeared."

"They all have jobs," Juliet explained as she washed her face, "And unlike us, Mrs. Fowl, their jobs don't involve taking care of Artemis."

"I hope we get to see Artemis tomorrow," admitted Angeline as she drained the small bathtub, "Talking to him would be such a relief."

"He might not trust you," Juliet pointed out as she searched through the bag of toiletries that her employer had brought, trying to find a fresh toothbrush, "The Atlantis Complex gives him OCD and paranoia in addition to the multiple personality. He stopped trusting Butler before he went on that trip of his to the Arctic, remember?"

"He was acting strange," agreed Angeline as she grabbed her nightgown from beside the tub, "But I wasn't home enough to think much of it. I've been so busy lately."

"Think of this as a holiday then, Mrs. Fowl," said Juliet drily as she finally found a toothbrush still in its packaging, "You don't have to do anything except take care of Artemis while we're here."

"I was hoping that when I finally had a holiday that it would be with the twins, Timmy _and_ Arty," Angeline sighed, emerging from behind the curtain fully dressed.

* * *

><p>As Aris fell asleep, another door appeared in Artemis's cell, this time right under his gaze. One moment, there was a blank stretch of wall, then there was suddenly an immaculate gray door set opposite the one that led into the others' rooms.<p>

Noland looked up, having seen the change in his peripheral vision from where he was lying on the floor, and stood, reaching for the knob.

"No!" came a voice from the other door. Artemis guessed that Aris must have finally fallen completely asleep, because a fourth person had just come through the door from the other rooms.

"That door… will wake us up," said Aris, reverting to his usual speech pattern.

Artemis was shocked by his appearance. Aris looked like him, but emaciated. His cheeks were hollow, his eyes were sunken, and his hair was a raggedy mess, but he was obviously Artemis, with the same pale skin and mismatched eyes, as well as the height. He was wearing one of Artemis's suits, but one that looked like it needed to be dry-cleaned urgently.

"You mean that door lets us take control of our slumbering body?" asked Orion, surprised. Aris just nodded, looking morosely around the room. At least he was more comfortable with them, Noland thought, despite his decrepit appearance.

"Then I'm heading through there in the morning," decided Artemis, "I need to talk to my friends and my mother," he explained to the alter egos.

"Then we'll go by Aris's room tomorrow," said Noland, "I want to see what that place is like."

"Until then," said Artemis, "I need a bed." He was absolutely not willing to spend another night in the same bed as one of his alter egos. Then he looked around in shock as there was a whoosh of displaced illusionary air.

The office had just doubled in size, and the other personalities were staring open-mouthed at the new addition. Artemis's bed stood in the corner now, beside a table with several chairs.

"I guess I don't have to drag in my chair anymore," chirped Noland cheerfully. Aris just sank quietly into one of the new chairs and stared at the wall. Orion headed back to his room, followed by Noland, dragging his chair, leaving Artemis alone with Aris.

"Could you head to your room?" Artemis asked after a few awkward minutes during which Aris stared obstinately at the wall.

"Yes," was the simple answer, and Aris stood and went to leave.

Artemis looked awkwardly at the chronically depressed teen, feeling that he needed to comfort him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, knowing that his memories were causing Aris his pain.

"Its OK," replied the youth, who then headed through the door without another word.

Artemis went to sleep then, knowing that he would have to wake up early the next morning and head through the door to the real world. Almost before his head hit the pillow, Artemis was asleep.


	3. Artemis Returns

Artemis woke up early the next morning, mentally refreshed after "sleeping" in his mental bed. In fact, he woke up quite suddenly, due in part to the fact that three personalities were standing over his bed, staring at him.

"Whoa!" he jumped, tangling himself in his covers, then thought, _I am spending too much time around Noland, I can't believe that I just used an expression such as that!_ "What are the three of you doing in my room?" he asked slowly, feeling uncomfortable.

Aris looked over at the mindscreen, "We are… going to wake up soon," he replied, pointing to where light was beginning to cut through the blackness of Artemis's body's sleep, "We were… worried that you… wouldn't wake up in time… to go outside."

Artemis winced slightly; registering how laborious a long sentence was for someone like Aris. "Good work, I guess," he groaned finally, rubbing his imaginary back where it apparently ached, "Can I go outside anytime?" he wondered to the three alter egos, who shrugged.

"We only know that which you know, Artemis," Orion answered after a moment, "Until you explore the space beyond the mysterious door, we will remain unknowing of what may lie beyond, in the great unknown."

"Then I guess that I'd better go," Artemis said, mostly to himself, though the validity of that statement in a space where only other versions of himself existed was doubtful. He then stood in front of the blank door, which apparently led to the control of his own body, and reached out to the doorknob, stepping out of his mind's office and into the chaos of his own brain, where he had a fleeting sense that he was growing, growing far beyond the size he had been just moments before.

* * *

><p>Butler was startled from a doze as Artemis sat up suddenly in his bed, gasping. "Artemis!" he half-yelled, somehow seeing his employer in the teenager's mismatched eyes, and the way he held himself.<p>

"Butler?" he asked. Then, assured that he was back outside his brain, he sank back onto his bed, "What time is it?"

"Just past 5 AM in Greenwich," the bodyguard answered, checking his battered timepiece.

"Can I talk to mother?" Artemis asked, "I must talk to her before my paranoia and obsessions return, which will no doubt be soon."

"I'll call her," Butler confirmed, "Do you want me to call Holly as well? She's working night shift right now, and she'll be off in half an hour."

Artemis nodded, and pushed himself into a sitting position, absently shifting his covers, "Yes, please, my old friend. But please hurry, I can almost feel the compulsions returning."

* * *

><p>Angeline arrived minutes later, wearing her white nightgown, which reminded Artemis painfully of her in the thrall of the evil pixie Opal Koboi, levitating above her bed in Fowl Manor.<p>

"Arty, dear!" she almost yelled, rushing over to his bed and hugging him, "How are you?"

"Fine, mother," Artemis said, then withered under Angeline Fowl's disbelieving glare, "I am as well as can be expected, considering the unfortunate circumstances," he gulped slightly, "Mom."

"That's better," Angeline chirped, positioning herself on the chair beside the bed that Butler had vacated, "Butler told me what symptoms are beginning to recur," she changed the subject masterfully, with skill that rivaled Artemis's, even in his own mind, "How long can you ignore them?"

"I don't know," Artemis answered, too honestly, "Rather, they appear to be becoming more severe, which causes them to begin occurring more quickly," he explained, when Angeline looked alarmed. Even as he said this, Artemis saw the first of the hallucinatory fours wink into his peripheral vision.

"Oh," Angeline whispered, having felt worried about her son admitting that he didn't know something, "Ah, I just remembered," she said suddenly, "What am I going to tell your father? He will start worrying when he arrives home from business to find the note that I left with Myles and Beckett's nanny."

Artemis sighed heavily, nervously allowing his eyes to rove around the room, "We will have to talk to him, tell him everything," Angeline raised her eyebrows at this, "It would be hard to hide a travesty such as this from him, as I will most likely be spending an extended period of time here and I doubt that I would have an easy time convincing you to leave," Artemis expounded, rather exasperated.

"He will want to come see you, you know," Angeline said softly, playing with Artemis's covers "And he'll have to bring Myles and Beckett if he does."

"Not a chance," huffed the just arrived Dr. Argon, as he barged through the door, "The Council remains undecided that we should not simply expel you from the city, send you back home. There is no way that they would allow three more humans into Haven at this juncture."

"I do not believe that there is any purpose to you keeping track of Council activities, Doctor, and why are you here at this early hour?" Artemis responded calmly, despite his psychologically powerless position on the bed, as Butler and Angeline both glared at the pompous gnome.

"It is my job to keep track of your Atlantis Complex, Master Fowl," Argon said, "And keeping you secure is currently my biggest worry, considering what Atlantis sufferers usually have hidden."

"And what would that be," Mrs. Fowl wondered irritably from her chair, looking peeved.

"Usually, at least one of the possible personalities has violent or destructive tendencies, which is why we have that," Argon explained, pointing to a small security camera in one corner.

"You're watching me?" Artemis yelped, then caught himself. _I must talk to Holly and father soon, before I completely lose my hold on my reality,_ he thought, worried.

"Of course we are watching you," Argon puffed, "Not only are you a known criminal who has previously attacked the People, but you are in an unstable condition, where you may possibly cause harm to yourself or others."

"I do not believe that drawing attention to my guilt in such a way is an effective way to treat Atlantis Complex, Doctor," Artemis pointed out, wincing.

"Perhaps not," Argon conceded, "But I think that I am justified in my actions, considering the crimes that you have perpetrated."

"Then perhaps you are unnecessary in this situation," Angeline Fowl broke in, standing up from the fairy chair and exercising her considerable height, even for a human, to intimidate the doctor, "As I do not feel safe allowing you to treat my son with your-" she paused, apparently searching for a description that did not involve outright rudeness, "Somewhat biased," she decided, "Views toward humans."

Artemis, meanwhile, had realized how much he needed both food and a bathroom, as well as how much the Doctor could be necessary to tree the Atlantis Complex, "If I could break in on this argument," he began delicately, "Could we continue this disagreement after I am more prepared to mediate?"

Everyone, from Butler to Argon, was surprised at the teenager's sudden civility. Smiling smugly, Artemis took their silence as consent and headed to his bathroom.

Half an hour later, Artemis was dressed, washed, and fed, and was sitting at his desk, rubbing his temples and trying to ignore the fours which were beginning to form phalanxes to attack him. Holly had just arrived, still wearing her LEPRecon jumpsuit, having just helped capture a renegade elf who had stolen a pair of wings from the licensing office and attempted to fly from Tara to Dublin, carrying stolen goods from throughout Haven and with no flying experience. He had survived with minor injuries, having been unable to clear treetops and coming down in a stand of trees near the E1 station, accidentally setting off the Panic setting on some of the equipment and being quickly picked up by the LEP.

"Artemis, what was so urgent about talking to me?" Holly asked, leaning forward, "I have work to do, you know. I can't do this often."

"I wanted to talk to all of you before the compulsion and paranoia returned today," Artemis explained, and Butler and Holly exchanged glances, having been getting into the habit of counting the amount of words Artemis used, "Very well, perhaps it is too late for that now," Artemis conceded, "But I do still want to discuss something that I will most likely have little chance to talk about later."

"That being?" Argon asked, leaning over.

"Just how long does the treatment of Atlantis Complex take?" Artemis asked abruptly.

"In severe cases, several months," Argon replied immediately.

"Not good," Artemis said, "What am I supposed to do about my father and brothers while I am down here in Haven?" he responded, reaching the root of his topic, "You cannot allow them to come here, but we," he gestured at Angeline, "Have already decided to tell them the truth, and they will want to visit us here, a situation I do not wish to put you in." _And then I will have all five members of my family here, a good thing,_ he thought.

"The Council would never go for that," Holly said sadly, knowing that that argument was invalid to a Fowl.

"Then it looks like we will have to deal with this rather quickly," Artemis muttered briskly, surprising everyone with his quick acceptance of the inability to bring his family to Haven, "What possible treatments do you suggest, Doctor?"

"Well, we already started with temporary cures," Argon explained, "Such as the drugs we started you on at your arrival on the _Nostremius_. However, since the root cause of Atlantis Complex is guilt, we will have to address, isolate, and deal with all of the guilt that you've stored up over the last eight years."

"And the many multiple personalities?" Artemis asked.

"Secondary," Argon puffed, waving a hand, "The first course of action is to prevent the formation of more personalities, and we can deal with already formed personalities later, as a separated treatment."

"I would love to talk about my guilt," said Artemis, surprisingly, "Especially if it would help get rid of the more irksome symptoms of Atlantis Complex, but even without my paranoia, I believe I would have a hard time trusting you to remain confidential about my many problems."

Argon shrugged, indifferent. "It is convenient that you have a large group of trustworthy people in Haven at this time, then," he responded.

"Is there any protocol involving the drugs?" Holly wondered, "Because I don't think Mud Boy is going to last much longer without them." She was correct. Artemis was beginning to see fours in all directions, and the paranoia factor of the Complex was beginning to overcome his defenses, leaving him feeling very alone.

"There is no record of these particular chemicals being used for the treatment of humans," Argon pointed out, "So we have no idea how his body will react to it. We can, however, infer that it works well after the situation just after he arrived, at least with the control of the Multiple Personalities.

"These are the drugs that will control the paranoia and obsessions," he continued, gesturing at the desk, where he had laid out several tiny bottles, "A one bottle dosage should control these symptoms for 24 hours, but we may have to adjust the dosage for the, ahem, human," he said the word with obvious distaste.

"Good," whispered Artemis, clinging to the last of his sanity in the face of the Complex. He grabbed one of the bottles and drank it, then relaxed into his chair, even though he knew that he could not be feeling better yet.

"How do we handle the conversations for dealing with the guilt?" Angeline asked icily, "Since it does not appear that you will be treating him in that capacity." She made no pretense of hiding her satisfaction about that fact.

"You should start with the minor guilt," Argon huffed, attempting to make himself appear larger by puffing out his chest, "His first few crimes, and move up to dealing with the guilt about major events that he may feel responsible for."

"Thank you, Doctor," Angeline said, leeching the phrase of its meaning, "You may leave us to discuss this ourselves."

Blustering and muttering, Argon left in an obvious huff, then headed to his clinic to attend to his less interesting patients.

"Are you feeling better, Arty?" Angeline asked her son, who had straightened in his chair.

"Much better, mother," he replied, then got up to find something to do. As soon as his weight shifted, he felt dizzy, and he fell back into his chair. "I think we found out the side effects of the drugs," he moaned, as Butler and Holly both got up to help.

"We should start on your-" Holly hesitated, "Therapy," she decided, "If we can call it that. The sooner we start dealing with the Atlantis Complex, the sooner it'll be gone, right?"

Artemis still looked dizzy, "Why don't we start in a few hours, when I feel less seasick." _At least there aren't fours floating around my head,_ he decided, _or insane paranoid ideas. I'll take dizziness over that for now._

"We can start after we eat lunch," Angeline decided, "I'll call Timmy, and I can keep myself busy," she looked affectionately at Artemis, "I know that children don't like talking about their misdeeds with their parents, but I can come back in if you need me."

"Maybe it should be you and Juliet for now, Holly," Butler told Holly, "I've seen too many of the situations Artemis feels guilty about to be much use."

Holly looked to Artemis for approval. All he managed was a nod, and he looked even sicker than before. Barely anticipating the probable result of such sickness, Angeline grabbed a bowl from Artemis's breakfast tray and held it under his head as his breakfast came out the wrong way, to put it politely.

"We might need to get an IV in here if this goes on," Butler pointed out drily as Holly recoiled, having not been around small children or vomiting people for a long time, at least not in a situation where she could consider the contents or smell of the waste.


	4. Therapy

After lunch, during which Artemis managed to hold down some basic food, Butler and Angeline left for Angeline's room to consider how to break the _mesmer's_ hold on Artemis Fowl Senior's brain. Juliet and Holly stayed with Artemis, though Holly yawned almost continuously, feeling the effects of staying up for a surface night and most of the day.

"Holly, you don't have to stay," Juliet said kindly, as Artemis went to the bathroom, preparing to start his "therapy" as well as manage the unfortunate side effects of the drugs he had taken. "I can deal with talking him through this."

Holly sat up straight on the narrow bed and smiled tiredly, "And miss all the fun of watching Mud Boy discuss his crimes? I wouldn't miss that for anything," she told the human girl.

Juliet giggled as Artemis came over to join them from his bathroom, where he had been thinking about what to discuss while leaning over the toilet, waiting for the next bout of nausea. "Are you two ready to begin?" he asked, almost wishing he hadn't woken up or taken back his body.

Both of the girls nodded. Artemis sighed and sat down in his fairy-sized chair, curling his legs under him. Both Holly and Juliet were quick to realize what a vulnerable position he had put himself in, and were reminded forcefully of the day before, and Aris.

"We should start with my first crimes," Artemis pointed out, and both of the girls nodded again. Juliet had spent the morning researching the Complex, and had some input to make.

"According to some reports I read on the Haven mainframe," she explained, "The most effective treatment of the guilt which causes Atlantis Complex seems to be talking about the incident which causes guilt as if it's a story, and telling us about it from your perspective."

Artemis nodded, then reached into his memories.

* * *

><p>"My first crimes," he began, closing his eyes, "Were pointless little things, ways to gain Father's attention in some way other than disapproval.<p>

"I would steal little things from his office, then try to make my crime obvious by asking him to do something that required the item I had taken.

"He would always have a spare or extra, though, so I started searching through his desk to take all the spares or copies of something he had. He saw it as training, I think, to make me learn that the less one took, the less likely one was to be noticed.

"When I took an important document off of his desk when I was five, then hacked his computer to delete the digital copy, I accidentally crashed his system, and the entire Fowl crime syndicate went down for several days while he searched for a new computer and all of the files he had lost.

"I don't think he ever discovered what really happened to his computer system, and he always put it down to computer error. From what I can tell, he never found out that the file I had stolen was even missing, and I remember that it detailed a highly lucrative deal.

"At the time it was my first victory, crime-wise, to have taken money right out from under Father's nose without him finding out, but when I remember it now I feel like a complete fool, especially when I think of how much of that money I stole could have been put into finding Father when he disappeared."

* * *

><p>Artemis opened his eyes and sat up straight in his chair. "There you have it," he said heavily, "The first crime I feel guilty for."<p>

Juliet and Holly exchanged glances, turned back to Artemis for a moment, then both burst out laughing.

"What?" Artemis asked, exasperated, "Argon did say to start with my first crimes."

Holly regained control first, "Sorry, Artemis," she said, gasping with mirth, "But you feel guilty about _that_? Considering everything else you have to feel guilty about, that seems hilarious."

Juliet finally managed to stop laughing, "This isn't helping," she chortled, "We'll never get anywhere by laughing at a story, even one like that.

"What we're supposed to do now is convince you that you shouldn't feel so guilty about that incident," she continued breathlessly, "Which shouldn't be too hard with this particular story."

"Then we get some practice for later," Holly said, finally getting back to business, and looking at the helplessly bemused Artemis, "I guess you feel guilty about that because you were pleased with the result of the wrongdoing at the time, and you think that the money could have helped find your father," the elf guessed. Artemis nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but you had better prepare for some tough love," Juliet said, preparing to deal with the guilt in the most direct way she knew how, "Mr. Fowl was grooming you to take over the Fowl Empire, so he was the one who encouraged you to take pleasure in plotting and thieving.

"Also," she continued, cutting Artemis off as he began to respond, "You can't possibly have expected the money from one deal to find Mr. Fowl, even if he wouldn't have spent it on legitimizing the Fowl funds."

Holly nodded, agreeing with the other girl. Artemis sighed, running his hands through his hair, accidentally making himself appear more vulnerable. Holly found herself comparing her human friend to the 12-year old human enemy that she had met years ago, when Artemis had been a cold, calculating criminal. She knew that the Artemis of old would be ashamed with his reforms in the past eight years, but she knew that she preferred the friendlier, generally useful Artemis, even with his current problems and usual cynicism. With a jolt, she realized what she had to say to him.

"Artemis," she said, bringing the youth out of his mental processing of Juliet's statement, "If the deal you prevented your father from completing had brought in the funds to find him, would you have worked so hard to find The People? Would you have been able to reform yourself, and your father, without kidnapping me? Would your mother have recovered from her depression, even if your father had returned, without our help? Would your father have even survived to come home if you and Butler had rescued him on your own?"

Artemis's face seemed to turn transparent, and Holly felt like she was watching some of the Atlantis Complex heal itself away in an instant. "No, Holly," he said softly, "I would now be an eighteen-year old criminal mastermind with an ill or dead father and an infirm mother, if I would even have survived rescuing Father from the Russian mafia. The People might now be under the thumb of Opal Koboi or Briar Cudgeon, preparing to go to war against the humans, a war they would be assured of winning."

"So basically, the crime that started it all might have been the best thing to ever happen to you, your family, and the fairies," Juliet finished.

Artemis looked like a spotlight had turned on in his mind to Juliet and Holly. Inside his own mind, he felt some of the guilt almost melt away. By addressing his first crime, he had erased some of the guilt caused by his failure to rescue his father, his capture of Holly, and many of the misadventures that had followed. Of course, he realized how far he still had to go before he was cured, but it was heartening to feel the beginnings of the healing process within his own mind.

"Thank you," he said honestly, "I think that we may actually eliminate this Complex now."

"I'll go get Mrs. Fowl," Juliet said, "She and Dom have probably called Mr. Fowl by now."

Juliet stood up and left, leaving Holly and Artemis in the room. Holly stood up and stretched luxuriously, "I should get back to my apartment," she told her friend, "I need to be fully rested by tomorrow morning to take over my usual shift again."

"Of course," the Irish teenager answered, "Though I doubt you'll see me if you stop by again. Letting more personalities surface is probably the safest thing to do while I reorganize my mind."

Holly punched Artemis lightly on the shoulder as she walked to the door, "No hurting yourself while you're alone, okay, Mud Boy?" she told him, earning a hard glare.

Chuckling, Holly headed out of the room, leaving Artemis alone. Rubbing his forehead where a headache was forming, Artemis settled down and waited for his mother to arrive.

* * *

><p>Juliet happily led her brother and her employer down the halls of the facility. "Hopefully Artemis doesn't decide to go to sleep early again," she told the adults, "Especially if you need him to talk to Mr. Fowl."<p>

Angeline's phone swung in her hand. She had been trying to convince her husband that she was not an imposter or insane, but Artemis Fowl Senior appeared to be determined to keep his world in order. Butler had explained to his employer that this was most likely an effect of the _mesmer _that Artemis had placed on his father. Mr. Fowl would continue to adhere to the boundaries set by the magic until Artemis erased the spell himself, or a fairy _mesmerized_ him.

Arriving in Artemis's room, Angeline hurried to her son's side, "Are you feeling OK, honey?" she asked, "No more nausea?"

"I'm fine, mother," Artemis told her, "Hopefully I am through the side effects which appear to be associated with the drugs. How did talking with Father go?"

"He thinks that I've finally lost my mind again, and he's preparing to call in someone to find the two of us," Angeline explained, "Butler told me that you could get him to believe us by erasing the spell you put on him."

"Yes," Artemis said confidently, "I can erase the effects of the _mesmer_ on father by talking to him, but it will be more effective if I can have eye contact."

"Use your computer," Juliet suggested.

"Exactly," Artemis confirmed, reaching for his computer. Within a few keystrokes, he had opened up his Facetime account and was calling Artemis Fowl Senior.

Mr. Fowl answered quickly, and his cheerful face appeared on the screen. "Arty!" he called, "Is your mother there? She's got some kind of idea that you have some kind of insane psychosis and you're in a fairy hospital!" he laughed, finding the idea hilarious, apparently oblivious to the fact that a bed was sitting behind Artemis and the fact that all of the visible furniture was far too small for the humans to sit comfortably.

Taking a deep breath, Artemis locked eyes with his father, "Father, what Mother says is true. I put the two of you under a spell known as the _mesmer _so that you would not notice that I disappeared for two years and came back at the same age as when I left. I also prevented you from learning about the fairy races living underground, and made sure that you would not become curious about them unless I cancelled the spell, which is what I am doing now."

Artemis Fowl Senior looked like he had been hit by a blast of light for a moment, then he looked surprised. "Artemis?" he asked, incredulous, "I thought that you trusted us more than that," he said angrily, leaning in toward his computer, "You could have just told us."

Artemis winced, "It was a bit of a quick fix," he explained, "I was intending to tell you eventually, but," he paused, wondering how to explain the situation, "Something got in the way. I'll hand you over to someone who can explain this better than me."

He clicked an override code into his Internet browser. "Are you listening to this, Foaly?" he asked his computer, gaining himself an annoyed whinny from the centaur.

"You could give me some warning before doing that, Mud Boy," Foaly's voice came out of the computer, "Of course I'm listening! Keeping an eye on you is my favourite spectator sport!"

Juliet looked up and, on impulse, stuck her tongue out at the camera in the corner of the room. Foaly whinnied at her, then the humans heard keys tapping on Foaly's computer.

"I'll just put myself through to Mr. Fowl's computer," he told them, "And I'll try to explain the situation to him as tactfully as I can."

"Thank you, Foaly," Angeline thanked the computer, then she turned to the screen with her husband's face in it. "See, I'm not a raving lunatic," she told him, and he laughed.

"I never said that you were," he replied, chuckling, then he became more serious, "I'll talk to this "Foaly" about your "problems" Arty, but I expect to discuss them with you in a few days," he warned.

"Hopefully we can talk then," Artemis replied nervously, "Enjoy your conversation with your first fairy, Father."

Smiling resignedly, Artemis Fowl Senior exited the call. Artemis turned to his companions, looking worried. "Hopefully Foaly is more tactful than I give him credit," he voiced, "Otherwise I don't think that Father will be very happy."

Juliet giggled, "I'm sure that Foaly will do his best," she reassured him.

"That's what I'm worried about," Artemis and Butler said at the same time. Angeline chuckled softly.

"I will have to go to sleep soon, in any case," Artemis stated, and he yawned, "My brain will begin to eliminate the Atlantis Complex while I sleep."

"Good luck," Angeline whispered into her son's hair as she hugged him.

As Artemis went to bathe and prepare to sleep, Butler moved to his chair, beginning to shift it to his post beside Artemis's bed. Juliet caught the movement, and fairly flew to his side.

"No," she said firmly, "Tonight, you are going to get a full night's sleep while I watch Artemis." when Butler made to begin protesting, Juliet wagged a finger in his face, "If you want, I will call you as soon as he wakes up, but you will not stay up another entire night," she told her much older brother, sounding as if she was talking to a badly behaved dog

Resigned, Butler trotted swiftly out the door, followed by Mrs. Fowl, who was near collapsing with laughter. Juliet took up her post beside the bed, quickly ordering food for herself and Artemis.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, after a light meal from the militaristic kitchen, Artemis reappeared in his mind chamber. He was just moving towards his table when the door to the others' rooms opened and Noland came barreling through.<p>

"Artemis!" he called, gesturing urgently, "Something's happened to Aris! Come quick!" Startled, Artemis turned around and followed Noland through the door at a quick pace.

As they entered Aris's room, where the multiple personalities had spent the day, Artemis was surprised at the inky darkness. The walls, floor and ceiling were painted a cloying black colour, and the tiny bed huddled in the corner was made of ebony, with dark sheets. The only space of light was the center of the room, where Noland and Orion had dragged chairs from Artemis's chamber to keep each other and Aris company during the day. The plain chairs stood out like the sun in the pure blackness.

Orion was leaning over the bed, his flamboyant and mock medieval clothing contrasting blindingly to his surroundings. He appeared to be taking care of Aris, who seemed to be unconscious.

"He collapsed when we fell asleep," Noland explained, "And then he started-" Noland was interrupted when Aris started shuddering and moaning terribly. "Doing that," Noland finished, hurrying over to the bed.

Artemis followed quickly, leaning over the prone form of his depressed side. Almost at once, Aris calmed and fell back against his pillows, looking especially pale.

"What can we do, fair comrades?" Orion wondered, looking concerned.

"It is my mind," Artemis mused, "But it isn't exactly under my control right now. I do not believe there is anything we can do for him other than hope he wakes up."

As if on command, Aris sat up, rising so fast that he rammed his forehead into Orion's nose. Orion backed up from the bed fast, cursing loudly.

"Aris, are you OK?" Noland asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I feel… a bit better," Aris said. Abruptly, Artemis noticed that the youth's hair was visibly more lustrous, the dark rings around his eyes were less pronounced, and he looked marginally happier than the last time Artemis had seen him.

"Maybe soon… I'll be gone," the personality continued, looking rather pleased at the prospect.

Artemis was taken aback, "What do you mean, gone?" he asked cautiously.

Surprised, Aris began to explain, "All the personalities… want to rejoin… with you," he told the teenager, and then he managed a wan smile.

"We all want to take our place as part of you," Noland clarified, "And we can't do that unless you're willing to accept us and reincorporate us into you."

"So every one of us wishes for you to find a cure to the Complex, no matter how unique each of us may be, or how irritatingly annoying you may be on occasion," Orion finished.

"I suppose that my acceptance of some of my guilt earlier was a part of Aris's difference from me," Artemis realized, "So part of you became more similar to me in that regard," he told the depressed teenager

"I guess that that means… I'm a gauge of how much… guilt we've accepted," Aris said sheepishly, smiling shyly.

"Then it looks like we're all working together, then," Noland pointed out.

"Comrades on the same path!" Orion called out, gaining a groan and two half-amused glances.


	5. Leon

Artemis awoke the next morning to an insistent tapping on his door. The last evening, he had convinced his multiple personalities not to barge into his room and surprise him, telling them that they could easily wake him from their own rooms. Instantly alert, Artemis headed over to the door and opened it to find the three multiple personalities standing in the darkness of most of his own mind.

"We are beginning to awaken," Orion told Artemis, somewhat unnecessarily.

"I surmise that we will be meeting a new personality this morning," Artemis inferred, groaning, "And I just got over the shock of you three appearing in my head."

Noland punched Artemis cheerfully on the shoulder. "Come on, it's not that bad," he told his host personality, "The sooner we know all of the personalities that are going to surface, the sooner we can figure out how to reincorporate them into you."

Artemis turned to his mindscreen. "I hope you are right," he told the teenager, "And I hope we don't watch a part of ourself strangle Juliet when our body wakes up."

* * *

><p>Juliet, far from being strangled, was dozing lightly in her chair when Artemis began to wake up. Remembering her promise to her brother, the girl quickly called the other Butler, then settled down to watch the show of a new Artemis entering the real world.<p>

The boy woke up just as Butler arrived, sitting up slowly and stretching luxuriously before seeing the two Butlers looking at him. Butler was tense with worry, while Juliet looked mildly curious, her braid swinging against the back of her chair.

"My first moment of weakness in the real world, and two people are watching," the new Artemis said calmly, "Perhaps I should have remained asleep."

Juliet and Butler exchanged glances. _Why is he familiar? _Juliet thought. _Well, more familiar than the other personalities,_ she corrected herself, cocking her head as she thought.

"Did I alarm you?" the boy asked calmly, "Because, realistically, you should be used to Artemis acting strangely when he wakes up by now. You have met several others, have you not?"

Butler felt a feeling of irritation growing in his gut. _This Artemis needs an attitude transplant,_ he thought to himself, _Just like… !_

"As you two are not conversing with me," the child said in the silence, "I will simply proceed to introduce myself. I use the name Leonardo, but you may call me Leon if you wish. Though I would prefer if I was not thought of as another section of Artemis's personality, you could consider me an original copy of Artemis.

"Rather, my personality differs from our true original in that I remain uncorrupted by contact with the fairy peoples," the new personality explained, "Though I retain all of Artemis's knowledge of their race, along with their language," Leon continued, leaving the two Butlers dumbfounded. Artemis without the effects of his friendships among the fairy race? He might not have grown at all as a person since Artemis was age 12, which would leave him drastically underdeveloped. And where did the name_ Leonardo_ come from?

The new personality smiled impersonally and confidently at the speechless servants. "You are too amazed to see me again to express your satisfaction at my return," he said quietly, as if he didn't actually intend them to hear him.

* * *

><p>Back within the brain currently controlled by Leon, Artemis and the others were discussing the new "Artemis."<p>

"Let's hope that he doesn't try to extort the fairy race and extract money from them to try and get rid of him," Artemis said, his voice muffled by his hands, as he had dropped his face into his palms at the sight of such a personality as Leonardo. Could he be expected to do anything else, with a personality as arrogant and inexperienced as he had been all those years ago?

"He must be… very new," Aris said quietly, gaining a puzzled look from Artemis.

"He was voicing more or less his every important thought," Noland explained, as usual, "It takes time for us to learn the difference between thoughts and speech, because we start off as basically pure thought."

"In this instance, we can see plain as a dwarf's bottom that Master Leonardo was created within the dark bowels of our mind quite recently, as he is unable to distinguish between wonderful spoken words and those words which are expressed only in thought," Orion elaborated.

"Where did his… name come from?" Aris stuttered, "All of ours… have a very direct meaning."

"Leonardo da Vinci," Artemis said, pained, "This Leonardo believes that he is as smart as is possible, and da Vinci was one of the first famous Renaissance Men, so it makes sense that his chosen name reflects his various skills, as he sees it."

"Chosen?" all three personalities asked at the same time, looking at the owner of their body. Artemis backpedaled.

"I believe that the personalities choose their names to match your personalities," he told them, "I guess that you do not?"

Orion looked dreamy, remembering something in his usual, overly dramatic way. "Our names are simply with us from the first moment we can be considered a distinct personality from you, Master Artemis," he said, "They just," he paused for effect, "Seem right for each of us as individuals," he finished.

"For instance," Noland elaborated, "I knew that I was Noland from the first moment I remember as separate from you. It's like how you just always knew that your name was Artemis, from the first moment you can remember."

Artemis himself nodded slowly, agreeing. "I think I understand," he said, "So my subconscious mind creates you with your own names from the beginning. I suppose it makes sense, at least in terms of giving you a sense of self."

"It makes… perfect sense," Aris said indignantly. Momentarily forgetting the predicament raging in the outside world, the three others laughed at Aris's disgruntled espression.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going in there," Doctor Argon said, visibly shaken by the news Juliet had just delivered to him.<p>

"I thought you were interviewing each personality to better help Artemis heal?" Juliet asked him, giggling slightly at the gnome's reaction.

"Why don't you interview him for me?" the doctor asked desperately, "I'm not going in there to see a psychopathic pseudo twelve-year old with a shaky hold on reality! Tell me again what you heard him saying, and tell me honestly that you don't agree with me!"

Still giggling, Juliet recited what she had watched Leon talking to himself about. "He said that he couldn't wait to see one of the fairies, especially one of Artemis's friends, that way he could get them to pay him to go away and leave Artemis in peace," she said, growing more serious, "He said that doing something like that might show Artemis how easy it was to earn money off of The People, and get him to go "back to normal." That was all I heard before he realized I could hear him thinking out loud."

Shaking, Argon lunged for Artemis's door, moving to lock it from the outside. Juliet jumped after him, and began to wrestle him up against the opposite wall with her elbow when they were interrupted as Foaly came trotting unexpectedly up the corridor.

"Let him go, Mud Girl," he told Juliet calmly, "He won't risk his job by acting like an idiot while I'm around."

The doctor slid down the wall as Juliet let him go, sinking into a sitting position. From there, he started yelling hoarsely at the centaur, "How can you call my actions idiotic?" he roared, "That human is dangerous and should be kept locked up until a more stable personality surfaces."

"I don't think so," Foaly said, "Locking him up will only make him break out, and by Frond I am not letting someone like Leonardo Fowl loose in Haven. Leaving the door unlocked, we assure him that we trust him, and he is less likely to attempt to escape.

"Being paranoid about a single part of Artemis Fowl won't help us at all," the centaur continued, "But if we need a more rational doctor to treat the Mud Boy, I can call in Doctor Cumulus."

Angeline came marching up the corridor at that very moment, having heard about her son from a fleeing Butler, and caught the tail end of the exchange. "Are we firing Argon?" she asked cheerfully.

"No, Mrs. Fowl," Juliet said, smiling, "We're just giving him a warning."

"Are you sure you want to see Leon, Mrs. Fowl?" Foaly asked kindly, "It might bring back," he paused, thinking about the original Fowl Manor siege, "Bad memories," he finished lamely, wondering if he had made the understatement of the year, decade, century or millennium.

"How would you- oh, the security camera," Juliet said, answering her own question.

"Yes, the security camera, Mud Girl," Foaly said drily, "And no matter how funny you think Leon's muttering was, it could cause the Council a lot of trouble.

"I want to see if he really meant what he was saying before I go to the Council, though," the centaur continued, "If he did, I hope that Artemis manages to deal with the Complex pretty fast, before the Council accidentally decides to do something drastic."

* * *

><p>Leon looked up as Juliet came back in to the room, followed by the centaur, Foaly, and the annoying gnome. Leon couldn't remember his name. Butler had left at Juliet's urging, not that he had needed much convincing, having been reminded rather forcefully of the time when he had listened to a younger Artemis's orders unquestioningly. Remembering that Foaly was the one who was watching through the security camera, the boy didn't even try to look friendly. He had spent the time that Juliet had been outside with the Doctor practicing keeping his thoughts in his head, and this would be the first test.<p>

"What are you doing here, Foaly?" he asked coldly, catching the centaur off guard. Foaly cursed himself for having expected Leon to try being nice, as he would obviously remember the conversation Artemis and the centaur had had the day before, meaning that he already knew that Foaly was watching the entire situation using the security camera.

"So you know my name, that's good," Foaly said, striding over to the foot of the bed, "I think that you know very well why I'm here, Mud Boy."

"Indeed," Leon sniffed, "You heard me accidentally talking to myself earlier, and realized that I could become a very major threat to the fairy community. Therefore, you came here to confirm that I have no such intentions. Sorry to disappoint you."

Both fairies instinctively jumped back at the human's admission, and Juliet looked worried.

"I'm going to warn you now, Leonardo," the human girl said, "You try anything that might purposely hurt the People, I will-"

"Yes, yes, knock me out, pin me against a wall, you think I don't know?" Leon interrupted, "You know, you used to be much more subservient."

Angeline chose this moment to finally decide to see her son, having been thinking in the corridor, and marched briskly into the room, shooting the gnome a hard glare. Hearing Leon, she turned a glare on him as well, which he returned.

"Maybe Juliet was more supportive of you back then because she thought Artemis was the last remaining Fowl," the tall woman said coldly, "Or perhaps she was inexperienced enough then to take orders from a selfish twelve-year old."

Leon rolled his eyes, "To all of us other than Artemis, you are not acknowledged as our mother in any way," he told the woman icily, "We do not care for you, and you cannot hope to hurt me with words."

Angeline's lips thinned to a narrow line, almost disappearing as the empathetic fairies felt the tension in the room rise several times above what was usual when Angeline Fowl and Doctor Argon were in the same room. "I don't know what it is," she said, suddenly directing her speech at Foaly, "Perhaps the fact that he doesn't even try to spare my feelings," the woman guessed, "But this is not my son." With this admission, the elegant woman swept swiftly out of the room.

"Humans!" Argon spat, glaring at the personality as he stomped out after the matriarch of the Fowls, the two beings for once in agreement.

* * *

><p>All of the personalities stared at the Artemis's mindscreen in shock.<p>

After a moment, Aris broke the silence first. "That… complete… idiot!" he yelled at the mindscreen, anger making his stutter worse.

Artemis's guilty side seemed to open a floodgate by yelling. Artemis found himself yelling pointlessly too, along with Noland and Orion. By the time they had regained control of their anger, they could only watch as Juliet skimmed out of the room after Foaly, giving Leon a hard glare before slamming the door. They heard locks click shut.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Noland said urgently, hurrying over to the boy as he sank slowly to the floor, "What is it?"

"I don't want to let that cruel, psychopathic idiot become part of me," Artemis hissed, surprised by his own vehemence.

"I know," Noland said soothingly, "I wouldn't either." Artemis looked at the teenager in surprise as the other personalities nodded, agreeing with Noland.

"If he truly thinks that he understands the concept of parenthood enough to tell Mrs. Fowl something like that, he is more of a fool than I already thought," Orion said, with equal vehemence, "I am of half a mind to forcefully destroy him, rather than let him live with the likes of us honourable beings."

"Even though Mrs. Fowl… isn't my mother… she's the closest thing… we have, right?" Aris added, "Leon had no… right to say something… like that. We do care... about her, Artemis," he assured the original personality.

"We don't have to like him, we just have to put up with him," Noland told the two imagined personalities, "And I'd prefer that we only have to put up with him as long as absolutely necessary," the teenager added to Artemis.

* * *

><p>As soon as she reached their room, Juliet rammed her bare fist into the wall, "That crass idiot!" she yelled, as Mrs. Fowl followed her in, "If he wasn't part of Artemis, he would be eating a good chunk of my fist right now."<p>

Though obviously fuming, Angeline had maintained control all the way down through the facility to the ladies' bedroom. Now, she walked to her bed, picked up the least breakable object she could find, which was a pillow, and flung it across the room into the opposite wall. Breathing heavily, she proceeded to throw most of her belongings at a point on the same wall, which Juliet strongly suspected her employer was imagining was Leon.

Her anger vented, Angeline fell onto her bed with a sigh. "I never want to see that fool again," she said dangerously, "But we need someone to watch him tonight."

"The security camera," Juliet supplied, "Tonight, we'll let the security camera watch Artemis for us, because I don't want to go within 10 metres of Leon. I'll ask for food to be sent up to him, and I might even go down to the kitchen to help with the cooking for any patient _other_ than Artemis."

"What about the rest of today?" Angeline asked, "It isn't even 10 AM on the surface yet."

Juliet smiled wickedly. "He can sit around in his room all day, with no way out."

* * *

><p>When Leon finally escaped his boredom by falling asleep nearly 8 hours later, he found a welcoming party waiting in his nearly bare room.<p>

Orion was looking at the gray walls uncomfortably, while Noland looked through the stripped wood bookshelf and Aris splayed himself across the basic blue bed.

Artemis was the first to notice Leon's arrival, and he bore down on him before realizing exactly what he looked like. Leonardo was just over four feet tall, making him much shorter than all of the others, of whom Artemis and Aris were the shortest, at just under five feet six inches. He was somewhat paler than even Aris, and he was wearing a suit in true Artemis style. He was also noticeably less matured than all of the personalities, looking, unsurprisingly, like he had not yet reached puberty. Leon looked like Artemis had looked as the youth remembered looking just before the first time he'd met the fairies.

"How dare you!" Orion yelled, coming over as he noticed the young human. Of the four trapped personalities, he had retained the most of his anger at Leon, and still seemed liable to beat up the other part of his brain. Noland, the personality Artemis was beginning to think of as the most rational, stepped between the "prince" and the child criminal, working hard to calm the idiot.

"To be perfectly honest, I have to agree with Orion," Artemis said stiffly to the cold child personality, "You may have permanently damaged my relationship with my mother. What gives you the right-"

"Getting you back to normal," Leon replied, interrupting his fellow persona, "My job is to get you working the way you should be again. A mother is unnecessary for our business."

"You arrogant little idiot," Artemis said quietly, and dangerously, "I've made my own choices in the last five years, and none of them involve going back to where I was when I acted like you," gesturing for the other three personalities to follow him, Artemis headed out the door, leaving Leon alone in his room once more.


	6. Diana

_Hey everyone!_

_Another temporary Author's Note here. I just want to say that I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, since writing the new personality for this chapter was rather difficult._

_Hey, what am I talking about? That wasn't the purpose of the note! I want to ask for some help, here. Since this is one of my first fics, I am somewhat lacking in experience in the management of the information of the blurb. I have had one or two reviews saying that my genres are in error, and I would like to ask you guys to tell me what the genres should be. Please help!_

_PeterPokefreak out! :)_

* * *

><p>Artemis "slept" fitfully during the night, worried about what Leon might do if he ever got out of Artemis's mind again. As was becoming usual, the other three personalities woke the youth up before his body awoke by knocking on his door.<p>

"Are you feeling well, Artemis?" Orion asked worriedly, as the original personality opened his door, with a slight physical resemblance to Aris, with dark circles under his eyes and unusually messy hair.

"I'm fine," Artemis insisted, stretching surreptitiously, "I got some sleep. Worry does nothing good for the state of one's mind."

Noland stepped into Artemis's room and looked at the darkened mindscreen. "Maybe this new personality will be better then the last one," he said optimistically.

"Can it be much… worse than Leon?" Aris questioned, walking in, and Orion snorted.

"I can think of a few things worse than Leon," Artemis pointed out tiredly, "Perhaps a truly psychopathic killer personality?"

"Great optimism, sunshine," Noland said sarcastically, "Anyway, the personalities only develop if you were dwelling on those parts of your psyche while the Complex developed."

"Then what else… is there to be… made?" Aris asked, as usual, always questioning, "We have guilt, or… the lack thereof," he glanced wryly at Orion, who looked apologetic, "We have "normal" and… we have a personality who… never met the fairies," he finished listing the personalities and sat down at one of the chairs at Artemis's table, breathing hard from the effort of getting all the words out and glancing around nervously, worried Leon would walk in now that he had been mentioned.

"I think there is a possibility," Orion stated thoughtfully, "That the personalities we meet from here on into the unknown will be more realistic, or rather, more multifaceted as true people," receiving some confused glances from the others, especially Noland, Orion continued, "In case you have failed to realize," he said to Noland, specifically, "We personalities who have already reached the outside world are also changing as the wheel of time passes. You are more than just a typical teenager; you are also a highly sensible and levelheaded person, a role which you failed to fulfill at first. I have become more than what I was, as well. I flatter myself that I am becoming less flamboyant and extreme through the passing of days, and I have often found myself offering helpful opinions in situations which stop the rest of us short."

Artemis looked thoughtful, "So what you mean is," he began slowly, "My subconscious mind is making you represent more as I gain experience with you?"

Orion nodded mutely, pleased that the others understood.

Noland stepped in with his own theory, "I think we're more likely absorbing some incomplete personalities. You were probably wishing you could act sensible as the Complex progressed, but the personality never came to the surface, probably never became conscious, and our subconscious gave the personality's traits to me, making me more of a full person."

"That's not good," Aris said quietly, worried, "It means you will… have more trouble rejoining… Artemis."

Orion and Noland looked crushed as they realized this too. Artemis was amazed at how suddenly depressed they looked, so he decided to change the subject, noticing light filtering through the dark mindscreen. Despite his pessimism, Artemis was hopeful that the next personality might be friendlier than the previous day's.

* * *

><p>When Foaly noticed Artemis's body stirring from his security booth, he quietly called Juliet and asked her to check on him before Angeline or Argon knew he was awake. The girl scurried through the hallways, swiftly pulling back the locks and keying in the password she had been given by some of the security elves. She entered the bedroom to find Artemis sitting up and yawning, looking around the cramped space.<p>

"Artemis?" Juliet asked cautiously, standing warily in the doorway, fully prepared to slam the door as she fled and lock it once more.

"That's not my name," the boy said airily, giving Juliet a puzzled, lost look that was very out of place on Artemis's face. Of course, the dull pyjamas Artemis was wearing looked very out of place as well.

Juliet, very tentatively stepping into the room, still ready to dodge out the door, and asked another question, "What is your name, then?" she asked the personality nervously, closing the door slowly behind her.

"Diana," the personality said brightly, standing up and stretching, then looking around the room cheerfully as it realized where it was, "Is there any paper in here?" the personality asked, moving to the dresser to get changed.

Juliet stood in the middle of the room, completely losing any ability to leave the room, as dumbfounded as she had been the previous day by Leon's explanation of his persona. A _girl_? A _girl_ version of Artemis?

Noticing Juliet's expression, with her mouth hanging half-open and her eyes wide, Diana looked irritated, as if the personality often received similar questioning looks. "No, I'm not a girl," he said, annoyed, "It's just my name. Roman counterpart to the goddess Artemis?" he asked, as if worried that Juliet didn't know.

Juliet, regaining some control, looked at the security camera and, imagining Foaly's expression, gave it a wry smile.

Diana continued to search determinedly through the room after getting changed in the bathroom into more colourful clothing, finally picking up one of the printed sheets on Artemis's bedside table. Then he looked around the room again and turned to a still confused Juliet. "Are there any pencils?" he asked, lilting his voice slightly as he grew used to the outside world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Leon happened to come barging in to Artemis's room in the apparent building which was building itself for each personality. "A feminine personality, Artemis?" he asked accusingly, skipping over usual pleasantries and ignoring the other personalities entirely, "This is why you need my help," he said in exasperation.<p>

Looking around as silence began to stretch, Leon found himself seeing the backs of the others' heads, as they had all turned away from him as one. "Did you not notice what he was searching for, Leon?" Artemis asked from where he was staring at a shelf of books, "Diana represents creativity as well as a feminine side of me. He probably also has another extended purpose, if Orion's theory proves true."

"That is no excuse for our brain to produce a feminine personality," Leon said hotly, "Others will interpret it as a sign of weakness-"

"And who would use such information against us?" Orion interrupted his fellow coldly, turning to the new personality, "Those who are with us in the outside world are innocent of any subterfuge and would not use such a situation as this for leverage in order to force us into a situation."

"Don't count on that," Noland said, smiling and turning to Orion, "Foaly will definitely blackmail us with stuff like that to keep us off the LEP secure site."

"Anyway, we're already… considered weak without… Diana showing weakness in… your little fantasy, Leon," Aris pushed out.

"As all of you can apparently not see," Leon said angrily, "Sexism thrives among the fairies, or at least the LEP, and us acting feminine may lose us support with the Council, which is deciding whether to treat our Atlantis Complex as we speak."

"If anything, Leon," Artemis began, joining the argument, "Diana being weak will most likely gain support among the Council. If they believe they will earn my gratitude and goodwill by helping me deal with any weakness in the face of the Complex, they will do all in their power to gain my support."

"Artemis," Noland replied gently, seeing some of Leon's argument in his own calm fashion, "don't think that the Council will think the situation through that far. Among the entire group, they probably barely have our brain capacity. For all we know, Leon could be right in his assumptions." Noland wasn't insulting the Council in his observation, Artemis realized, he was just looking over any argument to either side.

"Could be?" Leon asked arrogantly, "Could be? Mine is the only logical conclusion in a decision made by the Council regarding us."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Orion said, trying to calm the group of personalities, effectively siding with Noland, "For now, we must observe Diana's facet of our original personality, and prepare the best way to greet him on his entrance back into this gilded cage."

"Orion's right," Aris agreed, joining the other two personalities, "We won't… get anywhere by… arguing about someone we don't… know."

* * *

><p>After helping Diana find a pen to use in place of his desired pencil, Juliet slipped out of the room and called Mrs. Fowl.<p>

"Good morning, Juliet," the girl's employer said muzzily, "Is Artemis awake?"

"Yes," Juliet replied carefully, "And we have a new personality to deal with."

Juliet could almost hear the sudden alertness in Angeline's voice when she spoke again, but perhaps that was just because she dropped her phone and Juliet heard her fumbling for it before the girl's employer spoke once more. "I'll be right up," Mrs. Fowl breathed, "Is there anything I should bring with me?"

Juliet hesitated, then decided that the younger Fowl would have to be appeased. "If you have any pencils with you, perhaps you could bring them up?" Juliet proposed neutrally, then she ended the call and went in to keep an eye on Diana.

Angeline arrived with, as usual, Dr. Argon trailing her. Even to an untrained human, the tension between the human woman and the gnome would have been an almost physical presence as they positioned themselves on opposite sides of the room, Angeline taking the bedside. Mrs. Fowl, fortunately, happened to have a few mechanical pencils with her, and extra lead. The woman gave Juliet a curious look before handing the expensive silver writing implements to the young artist inhabiting Artemis's body.

Diana had spent the wait until Artemis's mother arrived drawing on the as yet unread sheets. After doodling a viewpoint of Artemis's room, seen from the bed, he had proceeded to begin drawing randomly from his imagination or his original's memories. The ensuing pen sketches had featured realistically winged elves, a troll in formal English clothing, and wearing a top hat, as well as an unfinished leisurely sketch of a familiar human girl in a massive, hoop-skirted ball gown.

After claiming the pencils from Artemis's mother, Diana drew everything he could see, while the other people in the room looked on in amazement. A complete and accurate sketch of Angeline Fowl sitting beside the bed on the short chair was drawn in thirty seconds, and Juliet standing in front of the miniature bookcase was quickly captured by the graphite strokes. Only when he ran out of paper did Diana ask for food, and he only had a little to eat before pulling out Artemis's laptop computer. He took careful pictures of every drawing and compiled them in a file labeled with his own name. After this, he began to fiddle with a composing program while waiting silently for the others to speak.

"So," Juliet started nervously, as an awkward silence stretched, unbroken this time by the scratch of pencil on paper, "is Artemis this creative, too?"

Diana made a small chuckle, finding the question humourous. "I _am_ Artemis, if you look deep enough," he pointed out, "I just use his intellect in a different way than he does."

Angeline picked up the sheets at the bedside. "These are beautiful," she said in a hushed voice, flipping through the drawings, "It looks like the drawings could be alive in a different universe."

Diana blushed, looking down at Artemis's computer shyly and quickly scrambling notes together into a single bar. "They aren't very good," the personality said modestly, "I just wanted to see if I could still draw outside of my room. I would need stiff card and more sophisticated tools to make better sketches. I can also paint, though. I think those look better."

Doctor Argon, who had been inching across the room to catch a glance of the pictures, looked up curiously at Diana's casual mention of his room. "What do you mean by "room," Diana?" he asked quickly.

The artist looked up, startled. "I mean the place where I go when I'm not in the outside world," he said, puzzled, "I think it's an illusory bedroom, with furniture keyed to my liking." He was obviously very confused that the Doctor didn't know about the mental bedrooms, and looked to the two females for support.

"Could you draw your room for us?" asked Angeline slowly, making sure not to act like she was on a similar mental wavelength to the Doctor, "I would like to see what it looks like."

Diana looked at the sheets he had been using, now covered in his quick sketches, leaving no space for such a detailed drawing. "Can I have some more paper?" he asked in answer to Angeline's question, moving to Artemis's desk.

Diana took most of the day to finish his highly detailed drawing of his own bedroom in Artemis's mind, especially with both the Doctor and Juliet hovering over his shoulder, watching each line he put in while Mrs. Fowl waited patiently in her bedroom. Eventually, Diana forced both impatient watchers to leave so that he could concentrate on his drawing, promising to call them when he finished. As the personalities in Artemis's mental bedroom watched, Diana meticulously drew a view of his personal bedroom as seen from what appeared to be a blank space of wall that probably now held a door to the other rooms.

The graphite strokes on the fresh paper quickly turned into a beautiful image under Diana's command. His room was cluttered with art, full of paintings and doodles from Artemis's memories and what the group had seen recently. A narrow bed stood in a corner of the cheerfully painted room, the colours easily shown in shades of gray by Diana's hand. The floor was nearly invisible under layers of sheet music and unsatisfactory line drawings, with several easels posing desperately above the mess. One picture frame along the wall opposite the viewpoint of the drawing was shaded near a solid black, apparently revealing the youth's mindscreen. Several of the easels were organized to face the frame, so Diana probably sketched from life as it happened before him, especially during the recent calamities.

When Diana finished he finally leaned back in his chair and stretched, rubbing a kink in his neck, before calling the three caretakers back to see it.

Angeline swept in promptly, irritably snatching the drawing up before Argon, who had followed her in, could see it. Her eyes widened for a moment as she looked at the fresh, neat lines, then she slowly put the drawing down and hugged Diana, who was caught unprepared.

"What!" he gasped as Artemis's mother put her arms around him, "Is it bad?"

Juliet snickered quietly as she trailed into the room; taking her time to let the other two see the drawing first. Apparently Diana was socially unequipped, despite being a prodigal artist, she realized.

"Oh," Angeline quickly withdrew her arms from around Diana, who had gone stiff at her touch, and turned back to the drawing. "It's perfect, honey," she reassured him, letting Argon and Juliet look at the drawing, "I was just glad that one of the personalities we've seen since the Atlantis Complex emerged actually has my son's brains."

Diana smiled, then yawned, imagining what some of the personalities he had seen were probably saying to Mrs. Fowl's comment. Juliet went to help him. "The other new personalities went to sleep early, too," she reassured the youth, and he nodded tiredly.

Angeline swooped down on Diana before he could start falling asleep. "Eat first," she ordered, "Your body needs to maintain itself."

Unnerved, Diana quickly followed Mrs. Fowl's instructions and ate quite a bit before quickly falling into a deep sleep. The three people who had spent the day in the hospital quickly went to one of the facility's private lounges to discuss any new information on Artemis's Complex.

"Any news, Argon?" Mrs. Fowl asked icily, and Juliet sighed. Staying in the same room as the two beings talked inevitably led to becoming something of a mediator between the two warring interests.

"Looking at Diana's drawing and inferring some information," the doctor said pompously, dodging or ignoring Angeline's deadly stare, "I do not believe that many of the personalities will be dangerous. If more than a very small amount were harmful, even if they had not yet surfaced, each personality's memories of being within the mind of the patient would most likely involve a cell as the person's subconscious attempted to block the destructive tendencies of the personalities."

"Good," the Fowl matriarch muttered, sitting down in one of the exceedingly low fairy couches, "Will we see Artemis soon?" she asked, hoping for a helpful answer.

Argon groaned, "Why do you ask impossible questions?" he grunted irritably, then continued, "I think his mind will want one of the already surfaced personalities to take over tomorrow, as the mental fatigue of a new personality may take its toll on even Artemis's limits. It could be any of the personalities we have met so far, however, including Artemis himself."

"We'll find out tomorrow," Juliet said firmly, "For now, we all have to sleep." The bodyguard then firmly led the other two caretakers out of the lounge and back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>As Diana sat up in his bedroom, he was unsurprised to find his chamber swarming with the other personalities. As Artemis and Orion looked through the art on the walls and floor, occasionally picking up some of the sheet music, Noland and Aris lay out on the floor, in spaces they had cleared of mess, revealing the perky blue carpet.<p>

Orion was the first to notice the appearance of Diana, as he turned away from a drawing of the Arctic setting where he had first surfaced, and called to the others, who quickly gathered as Diana stepped out of bed. Artemis quickly looked over the new personality, quickly taking in his mental appearance. Beside Orion and Noland, Diana appeared short, but he was approximately an average height, certainly taller than the personalities who looked like Artemis himself. He had smooth blonde curls, hanging to his shoulders in a messy looking pattern. Reaching to his desk, Diana quickly grabbed a floppy beret and put it on at an odd angle. In some sort of modern style, he was wearing a plaid, short-sleeved shirt and worn knee-length jeans, even though he had just been in bed.

Noland quickly introduced everyone, then held out his hand for Diana to shake. The obviously not socially adept artist simply looked at his hand curiously, then cocked his head as he thought. His proportionally large, dextrous hands stayed firmly at his sides.

Artemis decided to jump in before Diana alienated the other personalities, who were all looking at the new personality with caution, especially after the day before. "Are you tired, Diana?" he asked, at a loss to say anything else.

The artist turned his pale face to Artemis gratefully. "Yes, I think our mind wants us to sleep," he said quietly, very soft-spoken, despite how he had seemed to act before.

"We won't bother you any longer, then," Artemis said courteously, gesturing to the others that they should go and sleep as well. With the apparent "family" of personalities building quickly, they would all need their rest.


End file.
